Thousand Stars
by xXKuberaXx
Summary: [Summery will be soon changed] Cimamenty Ciel thought she knew herself. But truth, she didnt knew who she is. Amu and her friends followed Ciel in her adventure to find the legendary key. Time is running out. they're doing everything they can to get the key. they learn that, they cant trust ANYONE... AARC (Adventure, action, romance,and comedy.) OCxOC, Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wandered Shugo Chara to be action packed episodes with fantasy and romance? Then this FanFic is just for u J**

** Kubera (Kub): Hope you enjoy this story**

** Amu: Who's this :S**

** Kub: the story director… who else?**

** Ikuto: yeah, get your facts straight**

** Ciél: Kubera does not own Chugo Chara what so ever R&R J**

** Amu: now who's this?**

** Ciél: OC**

** Ikuto: She looks pretty…**

** Amu: SNAP OUT OF IT**

** Ciél: more OC is going to be in this story J hope you guys won't mind. And this is kind of related to HOTD. **

** Amu: I freaking love that show!**

** Rima: what are we talking about? **

** Ikuto: some unrealated shit. **

** Rima: KEEP IT PG MAN!**

** Ciél: Oh and this is rated Teen/Mature because of some blood and cursing…**

** Amu: WHAT KIND OF SHUGO CHARA IS THIS?!**

** Ikuto: a good one**

** Ciél: ^^^ Lol**

** Kub: well… we don't own anything except-**

** Rima: for the story hope you enjoy J**

** Ikuto: enjoy my di-**

** Amu: KEEP IT PG!**

**~Cimamenty Ciél's Perspective~**

* * *

_It had been about 5 years since all the X-eggs have been cleaned. All people in the Seiyo academy died. So the constructers made a new school. Seiyo HS. They thought it was all over, the rampage, but it wasn't. Demons from other dimensions started to roam the towns and cities. For a year, we were at war. I had to do something about it. So I went on a quest. A quest for the lost key, I didn't found it. Instead, I found power. A power to wipe out the whole army of the enemy. After that, I didn't remember anything. WE didn't remember anything. Until, this last moment of class_

_"Cimamenty. Ms. Cima. Cimamenty Ciél!" _

_"What… Hu….?" I woke up in the middle of the class section. _

_"You were sleeping in my class Ms. Cimamenty. Detention for you ma'am" My history teacher told me. _

_I grouched and moaned…_

_Well… to be honest, I didn't mind going into detention. That's because I been there for long. Almost every day I go to the principal's office. Yeah that's right. I'm the bad girl in this school._

_"Sigh… typical Cima-Chan…" Rima said. Everyone nodded. _

_RINGGGGGGG~ "Okay class dismissed" The teacher left the classroom. This means free time until another bell. That's lunch. _

_"Cima-San, how do you have such a colorful hair?" upper classes told me. "I'm so jealous!" _

_To be honest… I don't know myself. My hair used to be all brown, curled up in a bun. Right after the war, it all changed. WE ALL changed. _

_I got these powers you know. It was either for good or evil. I don't really remember. After I harmonized with the power, my hair changed, with my eye color, and personality. It was all gone. Now, quarter of my hair is pink, the rest is all baby blue. _

_My eye color changes depending on who I am. Golden or Pink/blue. My Guardian can change me. Oh, I didn't explain what Guardians are. _

_Shugo Chara's are your inner selves. They are your spirits. They help you in difficult situations. _

_"CIMA-CHAN! CIMAMENTY SENSEI!" _

_"Hu, what?" I said._

_ "It's lunch time Ciél" Touya, my friend said to me._

_He's name is Touya Shikami. His hair is like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but his is more sky blue-ish and spikier? Tsukiyomi and Shikami are the hottest guys in the Seiyo HS. _

_Every day, all I hear: "oh my gosh! They're so cute!"; "I hope they are not taken!" it's annoying. _

_"Ciél, so, you going to ask him out?" Rima winked at me._

_ "… what…. W-what are you talking about..?" I blushed._

_ "We know that you like Touya, Ciél-chi!" Yaya whispered._

_"What are you girls talking about?" Nadeshiko asked._

_"N-nothing much…" I replied._

_"When a girl answers like that, that means she's keeping a secret." Kukai said to me. _

_"Spill it!" Daichi, Kukai's Guardian said. _

_"Ohhhhhh~ Cima-chan likes someone?" Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond (Amu's Guardians) said at the same time._

_"N-no…. n-no I don't!" I started to blush, "I'm going to the roof… if you guys want to know…" I ran to the stairs. _

_No one… I mean NO ONE can know if I like Touya, but all my friends are like an item. Amu and Ikuto started to go out since this all mess ended. _

_BEEP- "Student Cimamenty Ciél please come to the principal/Student Councils office please. Thank you." BEEP-_

_Again, for what this time? I didn't do anything today. _

_I walked to the Student Councils office. _

_"Uh, you needed me ma'am" I asked the principal._

_"Ms. Cimamenty, you are now excused from school classes and the school itself."_

_"What… I'm getting expelled…?"_

_"No you are not."_

_"Then why…." _

_"The military ordered us to. They said you are a special person in this world, and we need to protect you." The principal continued, "Here's a video and a booklet what this is about. After you read this, you might understand what happened for the last past few years in your life." _

_The video wasn't that long, but she was right. It did explain everything. _

_The video told me that the world isn't the world we know anymore. It showed the time when we were at war, with the monsters in other dimensions, and in the last 5 minutes of the video. I saw me. _

_I saw me changing. It was disgusting. I, killing thousands of people and there, I saw Amu. She cleansed me with her 'open heart' thing. _

_That's when my hair changed. That's when __EVERYTHING __changed._

_I ran to the place where all my friends meet at. _

_"Guys, we are in trouble." I showed them the video._

_"…. Oh my… gosh. Cimamenty… is… dangerous." Rima said slowly._

_"I'm not dangerous! The power just took over me!" I said back._

_"Well, now you know how your hair changed." Touya said casually._

_"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE IS IT!?" I yelled at him._

_"This must be serious" Ikuto joined in the conversation._

_"Okay, so what do we need to do?" Amu said. _

_"Well, you saw that I was looking for the key, the lost key, right?" I asked._

_"Yeah, because it was your whole perspective." Kukai said. _

_"Well, we need to find that." I said._

_"Why?" Yaya was still confused._

_"Don't you get it Yaya?" Utau said, "We need to find that key. Until we find the key, the monster can still come to our dimension." _

_"… Wow… that was smart talk." Kukai said in a surprise._

_"Pptthhh~" Daichi smirked, "Congrats"_

_"Daichi! Don't be rude desu~" Su said _

_"Doesn't really matter…" Miki said._

_"Here we go! Let's go! Fight fight fight!" Ran cheered on. _

_"Okay I'll get the map from the library" Ahri said._

_"Whoa, where did she came from" Yoru, Ikuto's Guardian said._

_"A 9-tail-fox. Who do you think…?" Tal, Touya's Guardian said. _

_"Who's Chara are you?" Amu asked. _

_"Ciél's of course" Ahri said. _

_"Hey Ciél!" Yaya said to me._

_"What?" I replied._

_"It feels like you and Shikami are me-"_

_"Hey Ahri! Get some maps with Yaya." I cut her off so she won't be able to finish the sentence._

_"Nice save." Utau said to me. _

_"Save..? For what? Yaya mentions my name" Touya said to me._

_"N-nothing. Nothing special… hahaha" I waved my hands side to side._

_"So, after Ahri and Yaya gets the map. We're on an adventure?" Daichi said._

_"Of course you baka! Didn't you hear Ciél?" Miki replied._

_"Oh…" Daichi said in shame. _

_"Haha… oh guys…" I said laughing._

* * *

**Kub: Okay this is the end!**

**Ciél: Why do you make it so obvious…**

**Kub: For what? Oh that, the readers won't understand yet…**

** Ciél: YET!**

**Ahri: Oh I'm from a reference from a computer game called "League of Legends" **

**Daichi: Oh, that's why you sounded familiar.**

**Miki: You know what that is? O-o**

**Daichi: Nope. Just trying to impress our fans. **

**Ran: we don't have any fans… YET!**

**Amu: is the word of the day "YET"? -_-**

**Ikuto: You know what's the word of the day? You 3**

**Amu: *blush***

**Yaya: OMG OMG OMG! *fan girl voice***

**Ciél: ….. I'm ashamed… **

**Touya: Why?**

**Ciél: many reasons… TT^TT**

**Touya: want me to make you feel better? **

**Utau: okay before this gets longer and conversations of our own… **

**Yaya: R&R J**


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing Cimamenty Ciel (Pt1)

**Kub: Welcome back!**

**Yaya: Whoa you upload quickly**

**Kub: Lol. Yeah. I try…**

**Ciel: Hi welcome again**

**Utau: didn't you have that dash thing in your 'e'?**

**Ciel: like this? é **

**Utau: yes!**

**Ciel: oh… I'm tired to do that now… lolol…**

**Ikuto: oh thank you for… making Amuto Kub **

**Kub: Haha no prob ;) **

**Daichi: Oh yeah we need to point something our before we start.**

**Miki: We do? O-o**

**Ran: don't we have 2 announcements?**

**Su: We do? Desu~**

**Ahri: Yeah we do…**

**Tal: the 'J' in our last chapter is supposed to be a smiley face… but it got glitched and became a J O-o**

**Ahri: …. I love that face…**

**Touya: our shugo's are …**

**Ciel: Shut up... shut up…**

**Yaya: you like it don't you *smirk***

**Ciel: Umm… what's the other thing that we have to mention?**

**Ikuto: don't remember…**

**Ahri: then we get it going!**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 2 ~ knowing Cimamenty Ciel**

The day was nearly finished. Yaya and Ahri went to get the map to find the lost key.

_"What are they taking so long?" Daichi said in boredom._

_"Ciel, don't concern too much … they'll be here." I said back._

_"Twis eb su guwd bintew!" Ran said._

_"What…?"Tal said back._

_"Translation: This is so good bento" Su said._

_"Yeah. This is good. Who made this?" I asked._

_"Me!" Su said in a smile._

_"Speaking of food, I never saw you cook Ciel, and we been friends since kindergarten." Touya said to me. _

_"W-well, t-that's because…" I looked at Utau for help._

_Just in time, Ahri and Yaya came in and said, "We're here!"_

_"Oh Yaya, I have a question to ask you" I said to her._

_"What is it Ciel-chi?" Yaya said in a smile._

_"Don't you have a chara of your own?" I asked her._

_"…." Yaya started to cry._

_"… Oh great, not again." Ikuto said in a face palm._

"D-did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you came to this school in your second year." Daichi said.

"And you didn't know us in elementary" Amu added.

"Don't worry" Rima said, "She does this when someone mentions her chara. Do you want to tell Ciel, Yaya?"

"… s-sure **sniff, **I got it. **Sniff**" Yaya said and showed her **'egg'**

It was sealed with her chara, Pepe. She told me that Pepe was hatched when Yaya wanted to have a baby like character forever.

She's 14 now. She said Pepe went back to her egg when she turned 13 years old.

I felt bad for her. I mean, her chara is, gone. I hope that Pepe comes back. So we can greet personally.

While I and Yaya were talking, Rima said, "Where is Ikuto and Amu?"

"I downt kmoj." Kukai said.

"Translation: I don't know" Su said back.

"I wonder if they're having a lover's moment." Utau giggled.

"Damn, you sound cute…" Kukai whispered to himself.

"What you say?" Utau said.

"N-nothing" Kukai said back

When they were in a conversation of their own, I looked at the map. It was a map to other towns and cities.

On the bottom of the map, it says: "… those who suffer will die. Those who concur will die…." What kind of quote is this? Well, probably the whole paragraph will explain what it says, but it's in a different language. Curse this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm going to the library later.

"Uhmmm, someone want to go to the library later with me?" I asked timidly.

"Umm, sorry, but I have to go home quickly today. My mother wanted me to do something for her." Utau told me.

"Yaya have to take care of her little brother!" She said to me.

"And plus, everyone is taken today" Ikuto said while sticking his tongue out. "So it's just you and Touya." Amu told me.

Me and Touya looked at each other, and blushed.

"Well, I-it's okay. Right? B-because, e-e-every one w-will b-be there… y-you know…" I hesitated to speak that whole sentence. I'm, so stupid…

"H-hmm? Oh y-yeah. We won't be alone." Touya looked at me and chuckled.

I really, do, feel stupid. Very…

**BEEP-** _school library is closed. Sorry to say that to students. If you needed to use the library urgently, please free to use the public library. Sorry for the sudden announcement. _**BEEP-**

_You got to be, KIDDING ME! SERIOUSLY?! It had to be now?! Now I have to be alone in public, with Touya. Like a study d-d-d-d-d-daaate? Ugh, my head started to spin. _

_"Umm, so, we have to meet outside after school now, right?" Touya asked me. _

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Guess so…" I said while blushing._

_"You guys are so weird… if you like each other, why don't you do this to embrace it?" Ahri quickly grabbed Tal and kissed him in the cheek._

_My mind got blank. My chara has no fear. Well, that's obvious, but I'd thought she'd go easy on love problems._

_"W-w-whaaaaaaa…?" Tal started to spin around. _

_"Hehehe. So this means, Touya and Ciel will be like, us Amuto?" Amu said in the most perverted voice. _

_"Wow. Amu is rubbing off from me." Ikuto said, "That's why I love you so much" Then Ikuto kissed Amu on the cheek. _

Ugh. Coupes. They always do that on public. Am I right, but, it won't be so bad if I get to do that with Tou- NO NO NO! What am I thinking? I'm being weird lately. Yeah. That's all; it will be gone after this whole mess ends. Just like how the war ended, and everyone changed. It's okay. It will be okay. Just, just, just…

"El… iel..! Ciel! You okay? You're spacing out lately you know. I worry sometimes about you. You know that Ciel?" Touya said to me closely.

Whoa, whoa too close, too close! I blushed quickly. Bit my lips and looked down.

"Ehhhhh~ the bad girl, Cimamenty Ciel gets embarrassed too?" Kukai said in a teasing voice.

"Oi, Kukai, Utau is going to be jealous." Daichi whispered to him.

Kukai looked at Utau who is currently blushing.

"Hmp. You don't care about me." Utau said to him.

"N-no I do care about you!" Kukai said in a worrying voice, "You know how much I think of you at night? If you had a good day, or a good sleep. I always think of you Utau. I love you, and I always will. Want to go somewhere after?"

"U-umm y-yes. I'd love to" Utau said while blushing and smiling.

"Lucky that Utau have a nice boyfriend" Yaya told them.

"I envy you Kukai." Ikuto said, "Every time I say that to Amu, she pushes me away"

"I do not!" Amu said in that cute whining voice.

"Hehhhh~" Ikuto had in a perverted voice.

"Just be lucky that you have one." I told them.

"Have what?" Ran said while she was envying Amu.

"She said be happy that you guys are in a relationship" Ahri told them.

"Well, you'll have one if you didn't kiss someone without warning!" Tal yelled at her.

Ahri had tears in her eyes.

"Uh-oh…" I said quietly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~" Ahri cried.

"What…? What did I do?" Tal said.

"It's okay, genetic." I said back.

"Genetic?" Touya said.

"I'll explain later. Meet me in the library okay?" I said while trying to carry Ahri somehow.

"Which one?"

"Uhh… the one nearest one here."

I ran to the nearest library.

"Shh. This is the library." I whispered.

"No one can hear me, so it won't matter." She said still sobbing.

"Oh, please don't cry." I said.

"F-f-fine."

"Good…"

After I got some books and started reading them.

The books that I got are: "History of The Lost Key" "Town Secrets" "Dead Language"…. And many more.

"Hey I'm here" Touya came in and sat in front of me.

I can tell that he was running. His hair was cold, and it was kind of sticking up.

But the next thing I knew, I was touching his hair.

"Umm…" Touya said awkwardly.

"Hmm?" I looked at my hands were. My right was at Touya's hair and the other was at Touya's face. I blushed quickly. My face was steaming; it should be red, a lot a lot red.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Before I can finish, Touya put his finger in my lips. He got closer, and closer. He put his left hand on my face.

His lips were about to touch mine…

* * *

**Kub: that's it!**

**Ciel: …**

**Touya: t-t-that's … I-It?**

**Kub: It makes a mystery to this story.**

**Ciel: BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY FANS…!**

**Kub: YET!**

**Amu: oh great… "Yet" is back.**

**Kub: hehehe**

**Ikuto: when are you going to make Amuto scene?**

**Amu: … we just had one Ikuto… -_-**

**Kub: Lol. I'll make it soon.**

**Yaya: sigh* so we still don't have a like, or favorite, or reviews?**

**Rima: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY A LOT**

**Nagi: So did I…**

**Kub: oh, sorry sorry. But its only because I'm going to make a whole chapter about you guys :) **

**Rima: … Really…?! :O**

**Kub: haha yeah.**

**Yaya: ME JELLY**

**Touya: haha it's okay.**

**Ciel: well, before this is going to get long of a conversation...**

**Ahri and Tal: Read&&Review! :D**

**Ahri: hugs Tal***

**Ciel: … see you next time…**


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing Ciel (pt2) Amu POV

**Amu: I'm… very… ashamed of you Kubera.**

**Kub: WHY?!**

**Amu: U didn't upload for long**

**Kub: we don't have any fans…**

**Amu: YETTTTT**

**Ciel: Okay that's getting old…**

**Rima: yeah it is… **

**Amu: fine….**

**Tal: are we done here?**

**Nagihiko: guess so**

**Ciel: Okay let's get started :)**

**Miki: Kub does not**

**Su: own Shugo Chara ~desu**

**Ran: PLEASE PLEASE ENJOYYYY AND PLEASE, R&R xDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ahri: so much energy… **

**Kub: oh and this is Amu POV for a while…**

**Ciel: …. WHAT….**

**Kub: Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Amu POV~

_I was at Seiyo Academy. It was peaceful, it was fun, it was… not dangerous? _

_"Hinamori Amu-san?" the teacher called. _

_"Hii! Here!"_

_KA-BOOM!_

_"KYAAAA~" _

_Everyone screamed._

_I went outside. I know, why would I do in the first place, but I did. It was a good thing. _

_Why? _

_Well, I got to use my true powers of my guardians. _

_"KYAAAAA" more screams. _

Gosh. What the hell is going on…?

_Of course, I had to go outside to check everything out. _

_There, I saw, creatures, creatures from other dimensions. They started to deform to each other and evolve. _

_"Crap" I heard someone from the distance._

_I looked by, it was Ciel. Now I remember how she looked before. She looked so calm and, smart looking. _

_She had her long brown hair on a hair bun, and she wore glasses. She was a good kid. She got straight A's and was the teacher's pet. She changed a lot._

_"Oi, Amu, transform and go to that cave." She pointed at a distance mountain. _

_I looked; it wasn't that far, wait…_

_"Transform?" I asked her._

_"Ran, chara transform. What else would it be?" she replied with a smile. _

_How the hell does she know if I have Shugo's? _

_Anyways, accepting her order, I transformed with Ran. _

_'Ran, fly to there' I thought. 'Okay Amu!' Ran replied back._

_I flew there, and I saw a key. I tried to grab it, it disappeared. _

_I went back to Ciel to tell what happened, but she was gone. _

_I wonder what happened, but around 10-20 minutes later, I saw her. _

_She looked different, she was different. _

_"My monsters kill them. KILL THEM ALL!" Ciel yelled evilly._

_She looked so evil. I was so scared. I mean, she was gone for only 10-20 minutes, and she turned to, that. _

_She didn't have glasses anymore. Her half of her hair was pink and blue. Her eyes are red. It's, not, CIEL! _

_"Ciel!" I yelled to get her attention. _

_"Hmmm, what?!" she yelled back._

_"OPEN HAATO!" I made a heart shape from my hands, and shot a beam to her._

_"KYAAAAAA" She burned into ashes, wait, burned into ashes…_

_How the hell is she still here…_

_Plus, humans don't burn into ashes._

_So I and Ikuto went to went to the library during when Ciel said about the maps and stuff._

_"So you think Ciel is a, Vampire?" Ikuto said in a curious way._

_"Yes! It all explains that Ciel turned into ashes, and came back alive. ALIVE I tell you, ALIVE!" Damn I sound like an evil scientist. _

_"… Chill, Amu…" Ikuto said in a calming way._

_"I got to text Rima and Utau about this." I said in a dangerous matter._

_To: Rima _

_Care about Ciel, she may be dangerous. _

_From: Rima_

_Y?_

_T. Rima_

_I think she's a vampire…._

_F. Rima_

_… Jking right? _

_T. Rima_

_No, just meet in the library, bring Utau._

_F. Rima_

_If u say so…_

_Me and Ikuto kept waiting for Rima and Utau._

_"Amu it's getting late" Ikuto said._

_"What if Ciel ate them?!" I panicked._

_"I don't think that happened…" Ikuto said back._

_"Sigh, fine if you say so." So me and Ikuto headed home._

_~TND (The Next Day) ~_

_Rima and Utau are still alive! I'm so happy! :D _

_"Rima, what happened yesterday?" I asked._

_"Oh, I had to go home early, and my phone died…" She said back._

_"Ehhhhhh~ don't believe you." I said back_

_"So you guys, ready for tomorrow?" Ciel came to us._

_"Tomorrow?" I asked._

_"Oh, you weren't here yesterday" Nagi said, "We're leaving tomorrow. To find that key that Ciel was talking about the whole time."_

_"T-t-t-t-t-tomorrow?" I said nervously, "No, no way I'm going on an adventure with that beast!" I pointed at Ciel. _

_"Me? I'm not a-" _

_"Don't lie to my face. I know you're a vampire. Yeah I said it, a vampire!" I yelled and everyone looked at us in the classroom._

_"Oi, calm Amu." Nagi said._

_"Calm, I can't be calm. No, no way I'm goin-" _

_"Let's talk about this after school, okay?" Touya said to me._

_~AFTER SCHOOL~_

_"Okay, spill it." I said to them._

_"Spill what?" Nagi said to me._

_"Talking to pinky over there" I pointed at Ciel._

_"Ehhh… don't call me that…" Ciel said to me._

_"Too bad… now tell me. You a vamp?" I asked her._

_"Well…" She looked around the room._

_"HA! You are a vampire!" I said it happily._

_"What are you talking abou-" _

_Before Nagi can finish his sentence, Ciel said, "Shh, someone is here."_

_"Wha-" _

_KEUAWEGORBAFJAW! [Kub: my best impression on a monster]_

_An 8-12ft tall monster with claws came out bursting into flames._

_"Guys, watch out. Don't make any movement." Ciel said._

_"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS MONSTER HU?!" I yelled at her._

_Then, that monster came for me. I didn't know what to do, you know that feeling. When you are so scared, and don't know what to do, but then, Ciel, she jumped in right front of me._

_"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Ciel yelled at me. _

_She took the shot for me. Her blood shoots out to everywhere._

_"CIEL!" I yelled. Then, she looked back at me, she, had, fangs. _

* * *

**_Kub: that's it! _**

**_Ciel: Ehhh~_**

**_Touya: thank you for one sentence…_**

**_Ciel: wait! What happened to the kissing scene?!_**

**_Kub: next chapter ;)_**

**_Amu: ahhahahhahahaha_**

**_Ran: Be lucky that you have a line -_-_**

**_Miki: Well I hope you like this one __**

**_Su: R&&R ~Desu!_**


	4. Chapter 4Vampires and Guardians? Pt 1

**CHAPTER 4~ Vampires and Guardians?**

**Kub: okay, so, I have 2 choices.**

**Amu: that is? **

**Kub: I can continue from last chapter… or I can continue from that kissing scene…**

**Ciel: KISSING SCENE I need to know what happens next!**

**Touya: well, it's all Kubera's decision, because … we don't have any fans and anything… **

**Kub: … ill just start from the kissing scene….**

**Ciel: YESSSS!**

**Kub: it's going to be short though lol**…

**Ciel: Oh well….**

* * *

**~THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE LAST CHAPTER~**

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Before I can finish, Touya put his finger in my lips. He got closer, and closer. He put his left hand on my face.

_His lips were about to touch mine…_

_I was paralyzed. I didn't knew what to do, I mean, a guy I like is about to kiss me, what am I supposed to do? _

_He was right about to kiss me then, a phone rang._

"…." It was silent for a while, and then he answered his phone.

_"… Yes?" He answered his phone annoyingly, "What?" "No, that's not what I me-""Yeah yeah, I'm in the library-""Yeah with Cie-""What?" "Okay, yeah, bye." _

_"Who was that? You don't have to answer me…! I'm just asking…" I said shyly._

_"Hmm? Oh it's Yaya. She said something about coming late to school tomorrow." He replied back._

_"Oh, I see…" Then it became all awkward. What do you expect, we almost kissed. Wouldn't this be awkward?_

_We looked at each other, and blushed. _

_"U-u-um we should head home…" I started to speak._

_"Y-yeah we should. Um, I can walk you home…" he said back._

_"H-hu? Oh, you don't have to…" I stared at the ground._

_"I kind of have to, we walk in the same direction." He glanced at me._

_So we started walking into the same direction._

_~TND~ _

_We met in a regular classroom. We disgusted about the quest. We're leaving tomorrow. Oh Ikuto and Amu is here, I should tell them if they're ready for tomorrow's trip. _

_"You guys ready for tomorrow?" I came to them._

_"Tomorrow?" Amu said in a confusing way._

_"Oh, you weren't here yesterday" Nagi said, "We're leaving tomorrow. To find that key that Ciel was talking about the whole time." _

_"T-t-t-t-t-t-tomorrow?"Amu said nervously, "No, no way I'm going on an adventure with that beast!" She pointed at me._

_"Me? I'm not a-"_

_Amu irrupted me, "Don't lie to my face. I know you're a vampire. Yeah I said it, a vampire!" Amu yelled, and everyone looked at us._

_"Oi, calm down Amu" Nagi said._

_"Calm, I can't be calm. No, no way I'm goin-" _

_"Let's talk about this after school, okay?" Touya said to me._

_~AFTER SCHOOL~_

_"Okay, spill it." I said to them._

_"Spill what?" Nagi said to me._

_"Talking to pinky over there" I pointed at Ciel._

_"Ehhh… don't call me that…" Ciel said to me._

_"Too bad… now tell me. You a vamp?" I asked her._

_"Well…" She looked around the room._

_"HA! You are a vampire!" I said it happily._

_"What are you talking abou-" _

_Before Nagi can finish his sentence, Ciel said, "Shh, someone is here."_

_"Wha-" _

_KEUAWEGORBAFJAW! [Kub: my best impression on a monster]_

_An 8-12ft tall monster with claws came out bursting into flames._

_"Guys, watch out. Don't make any movement." Ciel said._

_"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS MONSTER HU?!" I yelled at her._

_Then, that monster came for me. I didn't know what to do, you know that feeling. When you are so scared, and don't know what to do, but then, Ciel, she jumped in right front of me._

_"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I yelled at her_

_I took the shot for her. I was blacking out for a sec._

_"CIEL!" she yelled. I looked back, I was fine, but, I had fangs. _

_ "Ci- ciel… you, you died though, what, what happened…?" Amu said in a fear._

_"Your right Amu, I did die, but, you're right. I am a vampire…" I smiled at her. _

_"You're not supposed to smile at this situation Ciel!" She yelled at me, "Nagi, right?"_

_"H…..help…" Nagi was about to faint. _

_"NAGI!" I yelled across the room._

_"DARK BLADE~!" Just in time, I saved Nagi._

_"… Ciel, you, you okay?" Rima came and asked me._

_"…. Hmm? Oh yeah, it was, alright…" _

_"So they came back…" Touya said._

_"Came back?" Ikuto said in the corner of the room._

_"Yeah, I saw them when I was a kid. They have something to do with X-eggs." Touya said back._

_"But we cleared out the X-eggs" Nagi said to him._

_"Apparently not." Utau joined the conversation._

_"So, what happens now?" Yaya said._

_"Don't know, I honestly don't know." Touya said._

_"Key…. Key… the key!" I yelled in delight._

_"… Lightbalb?" Yaya said._

_"Lightbalb" I replied in a smile._

_"What up with the key?" Ikuto said._

_"The key, the key stops the dimensions to other worlds. Then, that means the key should be taken to the other dimension leader." I said._

_"…. I'm not with you," Amu said._

_"Library, now" I said._

_So we walked into the library, as I think more about the key, it feels like, it belongs to me. It's calling for me. Creepy, right?  
We all went into the library. We sort through books to find the right book for us. I found "a" book. Looked through a bit, and it got interesting. _

_It was a story of group of guardians. They were the teen version of Avengers. They called themselves Mages. I don't know why, but maybe it is because they have some powers. If u actually look closely to their pictures, it surprisingly look like us, I went to the back of the book. It had a clue. 'This place is where the electronics are in the library.' Computers probably?  
I looked and observed them closely._

_"Ciel, what are you doing." Rima asked._

_"Read some parts of the book, especially the back of it." I handed the book and kept looking for the second clue._

_"… this is… this is… this is… us!" Rima yelled._

_"SHHHHH! No yelling in the library!" Some old lady said._

_No yelling in the library? Tell her that, she's so loud that maybe the whole world can hear her. Yeah, a terrible joke, but you get the idea how loud she is._

_"Ciel, we're looking for?" Rima asked._

_"Probably an old paper like on the back of the book._

_"Okay ill help" Rima said._

_"… Errr... I have a question to ask you." I said._

_"That is?"_

_"Aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"… Because I'm a vampire. Shouldn't you be?"  
"I'm fine. I'm not that afraid actually, because, that is, I trust you Ciel. I believe in you."_

_"… Thank you Rima…" I smiled._

_"AH! I found it!"_

_"Let me see" _

_I looked close attention to the note. 'I wonder what year you guys realized that you have to get the keys. We're relying on you guys. Now this next clue isn't a clue at all. As you can see, Ikuto is a lot like me. So you have to do is get is hair and put it in a nearest book. That is called "a" book.' What a weird name for a book._

_"Okay, let's find Ikuto."_

_"I heard my name." He zapped in here._

_I cut off a strand of his hair. "Whoa! What was that for?!"_

_"Get others." Rima said, "ASAP"_

_"… Fine…" Ikuto went away._

_"Ready?" I asked Rima._

_"Yeah."_

_We put Ikuto's strand of hair on the top of the book. It started to glow._

_"Hey I got the rest of us… Whoa what the hell is that?" Ikuto said in a surprise._

_Right before our eyes, it stood a portal to another dimension… _

_Is this where the real adventure begins?_

* * *

**Kubera: that's it! **

**Ciel: You better upload quickly…**

**Yaya: don't really matter, we have no followers,**

**Utau: And this is like our 4****th**** chapter…**

**Ikuto: you guys are losers.**

**Amu: OI! BE NICE IKUTO**

**Ikuto: sigh. Fine.**

**Rima: Just hoping we get at least 5 followers…**

**Nagi: Yeah, how hard is it to Review and read?  
Kubera: Speaking of Review, want to do the honors Rima and Nagi?**

**Rima and Nagi: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! R&&R!**

**Ciel: We'll love you forever!**

**Kubera: Well, yeah, R&&R please… D; **


	5. Chapter 5- Pausing This series

**Kubera: Okay we're stopping "Thousand Stars" series until least we get 5-10 followers. I don't see the point of making these series if no one reads them.**

**Ciel: OMG…. You gatta be kidding me… you now upload it.. and its about this?!**

**Kubera sadly… buy yes…**

**Touya: so this series are on pause?**

**Kubera: Yup! Its not deleted or anything…**

**Yaya: Sigh…. I bet no one is going to read this… WE GANNA LOSE TOUYA AND CIEL FOREVER!**

**Amu: I don't think that will happen…**

**Kubera: I'll prob make new series… **

**Miki: with Touya and Ciel?!**

**Kubera: no… I realized that ppl read only Amuto… lol **

**Su: I like amuto… but come-on...**

**Ran: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ciel: Well…. Hope to see you guys again…**

**Touya: until then, bye.**

* * *

**- "Thousand** **stars**" series have temporally paused for…. How long we know…-


End file.
